Because the Night
by Missing Linka
Summary: It's a songfic. Who knows the song knows a lot of what happens in this story ... It's not really what I wanted to do ... But my muse won ... So just blame it on her ... Please R&R! thx


**Because The Night**

Miss Parker had been spending her holidays in New Orleans.

She hadn't known that Jarod had travelled to the same town for one of his pretends.

So she couldn't believe when she heard her own name whispered into her ear by his voice when she was just trying to forget her life by dancing through the night in this big club.

"Good evening, Miss Parker."

She gasped "Jarod!"

He put his arms around her waist and started dancing with her, his body pressed against her back.

After a few moments, she gave in to her feelings, relaxed and enjoyed feeling his power.

_Take me now, baby, here as I am  
Hold me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed _

She hadn't known how much she had been wanting him for years. Not at gunpoint. She wanted him to be her lover. He was the only one who could understand her feelings. The urge to feel loved. The hunger to taste every part of his body. The fire that was burning inside her.

_Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, come under cover  
They can't hurt you now_

He kissed her neck and she moaned. The music continued, but he led her away from the dance floor. Taking her hand, he motioned her to follow him outside. They took a cab and drove to where he was staying.

Jarod opened the door to his flat and let her inside. He closed the door behind them.

Before he could ask her if she wanted to drink anything, she kissed his mouth and started undressing him. His back was flat against the door.

He heard her murmur something. "Mh?" "Bed?"

Lifting her up, he carried her over to the bed where he helped her taking off her own clothes.

Soon they were both naked and started exploring each other's bodies.

She knew that she was lost. As soon as he had approached her on the dance floor, she had perfectly known that she wouldn't be able to resist him. She was under his command and loved it.

Being lovers assured them that they were, for once in their life, save. Even if it was just for one night.

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us _

They had this one night and it belonged to them and just them. It was filled with countless kisses and whispered words of love that could never be said at day.

For once, they didn't thought about the consequences or their game of "you run, I chase", they just followed their instincts.

Both knew that the day would come. But as long as the sun was resting, they enjoyed every moment together. Every passionate kiss, every inch of each other and every glance that said that they wished it could always be like this.

_Have I doubt, baby, when I'm alone  
Love is a ring on the telephone  
Love is an angel, disguised as lust  
Here in our bed 'til the morning comes  
_

Soon, their game would start again. The rules wouldn't have changed. But they had changed.

When they were parted, they felt alone.

When they were together, they felt whole.

He still called her like he'd done before.

But now she knew that it was his way of staying connected to the woman he loved.

From time to time, she followed her inner sense and found him. Then they spent another night together 'til the morning came.

_With love we sleep, with doubt the vicious circle turns, and burns _

They felt the love when they were sleeping in each other's arms. But often, they weren't sure if they could go on forever like this or if it would destroy them.

_  
Without you, I cannot live, forgive the yearning burning _

One day, he realized that he could no longer live like this. His body wanted her, but his soul needed her.

_  
I believe in love too real to feel, take me now, take me now, take me now  
_

So he had put together everything he could find to bring down the Centre that had tried to ruin his life and the lives of many others.

It had been night when he had handed his proves over to the local authorities.

Therefore she had been fast asleep when this chapter of her life had been brought to an end.

He had driven to her house and crawled into her bed, making sure that he would not wake her.

She had thought that she had been dreaming when she had felt Jarod's body close to her own in her own bed.

But when she woke up she knew that she hadn't dreamt.

He told her everything and she just smiled.

_Because the nights belonged to us_

**THE END**

P.S. After I'd written half of this story, I'd decided to let them get killed by Lyle and his sweepers in one of their nights together. But I changed my mind. I hope you also prefer this version. ;-)


End file.
